Podróż na nieznane ziemie
Podróż na nieznane ziemie- 'Opowiadanie stworzone przez NaluChan i Tu wstaw kreatywny nick. Bohaterowie mają już po 14 lat. Opis Fineasz i reszta znajdują list, w którym znajdują informacje o magicznym miejscu zwanym Last Forest i o tym, że to miasto jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Wszyscy postanowili się tam wybrać i uratować miasto. Izabela jednak traci pamięć, więc w czasie podróży muszą zahaczyć o Źródło Magii. Podczas podróży zyskują magiczne moce i coś porywa Izabelę. Fineasz rozkazał, by uratować Izę, która jest uwięziona w Mordorze. Muszą też podążyć do Blue Lagoon by uleczyć Baljeeta, który został bardzo ranny podczas bitwy z Hydrą pod Twilight Forest. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn - Tu wstaw kreatywny nick *Ferb Fletcher- Tu wstaw kreatywny nick *Izabela Garcie-Shapiro- NaluChan *Baljeet Thinder-Tu wstaw kreatywny nick *Buford Van Stomm-NaluChan *Pepe Pan Dziobak-NaluChan *Księżniczka Melanii (Jej opis wkrótce :3)-Tu wstaw kreatywny nick Fabuła Ogródek Flynn-Flecherów. Fineasz i Ferb jak zwykle siedzieli pod swoim drzewem i zastanawiali się, co będą robić. Nagle furtka się otworzyła, a w przejściu stanęła Izabela. '''Izabela:'Cześć Fineasz.Co dziś robisz? 'Fineasz: '''Zastanawiamy się co robić. Izabela spojrzała na stertę planów pod drzewem. '''Izabela: '''Właśnie widzę... ''Do ogródka w podskokach wpadł Baljeet, a za nim śmiejący się Buford. 'Buford:'Hejka. Widzę, że nic nie macie. 'Izabela: '''Co ty nie powiesz?! '''Baljeet: '''Ej, a co to jest?! Baljeet wskazał na kąt ogrodu, w którym leżała zrulowana kartka, owinięta w ozdobną zapinkę. Fineasz podniósł kartkę, odwinął i przeczytał: "Nie wiem, do kogo ten list dojdzie, ale kimkolwiek jesteś musisz nam pomóc! Nasza ziemia jest zagrożona! Nasz świat jest zagrożony! Proszę, udajcie się do Last Forest i ocalcie nas... O ile to jest możliwe..." '''Ferb: '''To jest naprawdę poważna sprawa! '''Fineasz: '''Ferb ma rację! Ja idę! Kto jest ze mną? '''Baljeet: '''Ja! '''Ferb: '''Ja! '''Buford:'Ja! 'Izabela:'Ja sama nie wiem. Dobra, idę. 'Fineasz: '''To w drogę drużyno! Fineasz, Ferb, Iza, Baljeet i Buford wybiegają z ogródka. '''Baljeet: '''Jak my się tam w ogóle dostaniemy?! '''Fineasz: '''W tym liście była mapa. Podążymy najpierw do Przełęczy Snów. Tak jak sama nazwa wskazywała, że coś będzie ze snami. Buford wziął sobie kanapkę na drogę i zaczął ją jeść. '''Izabela:'Weź. 'Buford:'No co? Głodny jestem. 'Izabela:'Jak zwykle. Po tych słowach Izabela zemdlała. 'Fineasz: '''Iza! Chłopka podbiegł i przykucnął obok swojej przyjaciółki. '''Fineasz: '''Izuś, obudź się! '''Ferb: '''Jak ty ją nazwałeś? '''Fineasz: '''Nieważne! Izuś, słońce ty moje obudź się! '''Baljeet: ' Szeptem do Ferba On wie, że to słyszymy? '''Ferb: '''Raczej tak... Izabela powoli wraca do przytomności '''Izabela:Łeb mi pęka. Gdzie ja jestem? I kim wy jesteście? I czemu ten czerwonowłosy klęczy przy mnie? Buford:'O, ale pyszna ta kanapka. '''Fineasz: '''Izabelo, to ja Fineasz! Chłopak spojrzał Izabeli głęboko w oczy. '''Fineasz: '''Nie pamiętasz mnie? '''Ferb: '''Amnezja?! '''Baljeet: '''No super... '''Izabela:'Nie. Kim jest Fineasz? A w ogóle jak się nazywacie? 'Buford:'Delektuję się kanapką z serem...xD 'Baljeet: '''BUFORD, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! '''Fineasz: '''Więc nic nie pamiętasz...Dobrze, ja jestem Fineasz, to jest Ferb, ten co wrzeszczał to Baljeet, a ten osioł to Buford. '''Ferb: '''Fineasz, trzeba jej przywrócić wspomnienia! '''Fineasz: '''Dobrze, tylko jak?! Nagle z mapy wypada kolejna karteczka z napisem: "By przywrócić pamięć, należy wypić łyk wody z Źródła Magii" '''Ferb: '''To było aż za proste... '''Fineasz: '''Dobra, więc naprzód ferajna! Izabeli trzeba przywrócić wspomnienia! '''Izabela:'Baljeet, Bajeet tak. Pamiętam cię. Ty mi się zawsze podobałeś i mnie pocałowałeś ostatnio. Och pamiętam my chodzimy ze sobą. Kocham cię, a ty mnie. Buford wypluł aż kanapkę z buzi. 'Buford:'Ty co!!!Ja chyba się rzygam. I to kanapką z pysznym serem...xD 'Fineasz: '''Izabelo, możesz udać się z nami w podróż do Źródła Magii? '''Ferb: '''Fineasz, choć na chwilę! Ciągnie Fineasz na drugą stronę ulicy. '''Ferb: '''Człowieku, Izabela powiedziała, że kocha Baljeeta, a ty nic?! Zero?! '''Fineasz: '''Wiem, ale nie byłem w stanie jej tego powiedzieć. '''Ferb: '''Spróbuję namówić Baljeeta, by powiedziała jej prawdę. Poczekaj. Ferb zostawił Fineasz i poszedł rozmawiać z Baljeetem, a Fineasz podszedł do Izabeli. '''Fineasz: '''To co? Pójdziesz z nami? '''Izabela:'Nie wiem, a mój chłopak idzie? '''Buford:Zrzygam się za chwile. Buford się zrzygał. Izabela:'Baljeetuś, idziesz też? '''Ferb: '''Izabelo, skoro idziemy wszyscy to i Baljeet idzie! '''Fineasz: '''Właśnie! '''Izabela:'Dobra idę, ale koło Baljeeta. Baleet czemu nic do mnie nie mówisz? 'Ferb: '''Bo ma coś nie tak ze strunami głosowymi! '''Fineasz: 'Że niby co nie tak? 'Ferb: '''Nie wiem... Szeptem do Fineasza Przecież wiesz, że kłamię! '''Fineasz: '''No trudno, podobno ta woda z tego źródła to wyleczy. To w drogę, Izabelo idź do Baljeeta, reszta jak chce! '''Ferb: '''Finek, trochę się za bardzo rządzisz.... '''Fineasz: '''Przepraszam, ale chcesz przywróć Izie pamięć? Izabelo, mogę ci mówić w skrócie "Iza"? Tak jest wygodniej... '''Izabela:'Nie!! Jedynie tak może mówić mój chłopak. Izabela pocałowała Baljeeta w usta. Cała zgraja doszła do źródła. 'Buford:'I co teraz? Bo po ich pocałunku znowu rzygnąłem. 'Fineasz: '''Mniejsza...Ferb, zrób coś z tym, a ja się zajmę Izabelą i Baljeetem. Finek podaje Izie i Baljeetowi szklanki z wodą ze Źródła Magii. '''Fineasz: '''Izabelo, gdy to wypijesz, przypomnisz sobie kim jesteśmy ja, Ferb i Buford. A gdy Baljeet to wypije odzyska głos. Ferb kopniakiem wrzuca Buforda w krzaki i krzyczy: '''Ferb: '''Rzygaj sobie tam! '''Fineasz: '''Eee...Wypijcie to proszę. Izabela i Baljeet wypili wodę '''Izabela:'Co się stało? Nic nie pamiętam. Gdzie my jesteśmy? 'Buford:'Rzygam tęczą...xD 'Ferb: '''To rzygaj cicho! '''Fineasz: '''Boże święty! Izabela, kim jestem? Jak mam na imię?! '''Izabela:'No jak to kim jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nazywasz się Fineasz Flynn. Masz brata Ferba, a nasi przyjaciele to Buford i Baljeet. '''Buford: Zamknij się Ferb!!! Co ty taki rozgadany? Rzygam różowym kolorem...xD Baljeet: '''Uff...Mogę mówić! '''Fineasz: '''Iza, znów jesteś sobą! Przytula dziewczynę, a Ferb nadal krzyczy na Buforda. '''Ferb: '''Dlaczego natura cię pokarała takim niskim ilorazem inteligencji?! '''Izabela:A jaka mam być jak nie sobą? Buford, zamknij się! Buford:'Dobra, ale mam tajemnicę, którą muszę ci powiedzieć. '''Izabela:'Mów. 'Buford:'To niech Ci powie Fineasz jak on cię nazwał. I co robiłaś z Baljeetem.. Izabela popatrzała na Fineasza. 'Fineasz: '''Walnęłaś się w głowę i miałaś inne wspomnienia i myślałaś, że Baljeet to twój chłopak...I go pocałowałaś! '''Ferb: '''A Fineasz nazwał cię "Słonkiem" ! Ferb już wkurzony na Buforda dał mu z liścia w twarz. '''Izabela:'Nazwałeś mnie słonkiem? Fuj pocałowałam Baljeeta!!!!! Macie coś do picia, bo muszę umyć buzię. 'Buford:'Hehehe. Buford oddał Ferbowi z liścia. 'Fineasz: '''Tak, Izuś nazwałem cię słonkiem bo..bo ty jesteś moim słońcem. '''Baljeet: '''Tak, wy tu romansujecie, a Ferb i Buford się biją... '''Buford:'Zaraz ściągnę gacie i będziesz miał brzydki widok Ferb. A ja to mogę zrobić... 'Izabela:'Fineasz, bo jest takie coś co muszę ci powiedzieć. 'Fineasz: '''Co takiego? Ferb pierwszy ściąga Bufordowi gacie i widać jego różowe bokserki w jednorożce. '''Baljeet: '''A ty się śmiejesz z moich bokserek! '''Ferb: '''Haha i kto tu jest mistrzem, kto?! '''Buford:'To mojej mamy gacie. Bo wyprała wszystkie moje. '''Izabela:Chłopaki zamknijcie się!!!!!Ktoś tu próbuje komuś wyznać miłość. Buford ściąga Ferbowi gacie i widać jego czarne bokserki z napisem Vampirek. Fineasz rozpracował w głowie słowa Izy, po czym pocałował ja w usta. Ferb: 'To nie tak jak myślicie! I dał Bufordowi pięścią w twarz tak, że aż mu ząb wyleciał. '''Izabela:'Kocham cię Finek. Buford skoczył na Ferba i na niego usiadł. Spłaszczył mu głowę. '''Baljeet: '''Chłopaki, spokój! Mamy tutaj dwójkę zakochanych! '''Ferb: '''Buford, weź swój szanowny tyłek z mojej twarzy! '''Buford:Chętnie popatrzę na zakochanych. Izabela:To ja może sobie pójdę. Fineasz: 'Nie, Izuś, poczekaj! Łapie Izę za rękę Ja..ja też cię kocham, a oni niech se patrzą... Pocałował dziewczynę jeszcze raz, tym razem bardziej romantycznie i czule. '''Ferb i Baljeet: '''Oooo... :3 '''Buford:'Rzygam miłością... :3 'Izabela:'Wiesz, że cię Kocham, a oni mnie zaczynają denerwować. 'Ferb: '''To my zostawimy was samych! Ferb bierze Buforda i Baljeeta za kołnierze i wyrzuca ich w krzaki, po czym sam gdzieś idzie. '''Fineasz: '''To...zostaliśmy sami... Pocałował ją znów (kto by się spodziewał?). '''Izabela:'Tak, sami. Tylko we dwoje... :) 'Buford:'Kupę mi się chce. 'Ferb: '''Potrafisz mówić o czymś innym?! '''Baljeet: '''Jeśli w czymś wam przeszkodziliśmy to przepraszamy... '''Fineasz: '''Baljeet...Dobra, to w drogę! Nagle coś oplątuje ręce Izy i ciągnie ją do siebie. '''Izabela:'AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 'Buford:'Nie wytrzymam! Muszę znaleźć kibel. Buford nie znalazł kibla i popuścił w spodnie. 'Baljeet: '''Jesteś obrzydliwy. '''Ferb: '''Potwierdzam. '''Fineasz: '''Ja też. Izabele porwało to coś '''Buford:'Mogę być obrzydliwy. Co miałem poradzić. Wiecie, że Izabeli nie ma! Ja jedyny to zauważyłem. 'Fineasz: '''Izabelo! Chłopak rzucił się w pogoń za tym czymś co porwało Izabelę, ale nie dogonił tego. '''Ferb: '''Trzeba znaleźć Izabelę! '''Baljeet: '''Ile to potrwa?! '''Fineasz: '''Wystarczająco, dopóki jej nie znajdziemy. '''Buford:'Ej, ja muszę zmienić spodnie. Nie będę chodzić z brązową plamą na tyłku. 'Ferb: '''To szybko! Bo... Nie skończył, bo na całą czwórkę spadła magiczna woda. '''Fineasz: '''Dobra, co to było? Idą dalej, aż nagle widzą fioletową krowę. Fineasz robi zamach i strzela w krowę płomieniem. '''Fineasz: '''Co to...było? '''Buford:'Nie wiem, ale chyba się bardziej pobrudziłem spodnie. Nagle przy Bufordzie pojawiła się wielka kanapka. Od razu ją zjadł. 'Ferb: '''Ych...Na szczęście była z czekolady! '''Bajleet: '''Tu się robi coraz dziwniej... '''Fineasz: '''Chłopaki, ogarnijcie się! Oprócz Buforda, bo to osioł z wyboru.... '''Buford:'Ej, ja tu stoję....!!!!A po za tym ja też kocham Izkę.. Buford zrzygał się tą kanapką. 'Fineasz: 'ŻE CO?! Zabiję, zabiję, zabiję, zabiję, zabiję, zabiję, zabiję, zabiję, zabiję, zabiję! Ferb łapie Fineasza za lewą rękę, a Baljeet za prawą i trzymają go, żeby nic nie zrobił Bufordowi. 'Ferb: '''Fineasz...Fineasz, spokój! '''Baljeet: '''Buford, to się zakochaj w kimś innym, bo nie widzisz, że Fineasz chce cię zabić?! '''Buford:'Nieee!!!!! Ona mi się zawsze podobała. I ją kocham i się jej oświadczę. Przez przypadek Baljeet i Ferb puścili Fineasza, a on rzucił się na Buforda. 'Buford:'Ał, to boli. Nagle pojawia się zasłona dymna, a z niej wychodzi Izabela ze złowrogim uśmieszkiem. 'Ferb: ' Myśli to nie jest Izabela, ona (ta co stoi tutaj) ma czerwone oczy! 'Baljeet: '''Izabela, możesz pogodzić tę dwójkę?! '''Izabela:'Nie!!!!! Nagle Izabela wkracza do bójki. 'Buford:'A tobie co?! Ferb zupełnie nieświadomie używa mocy telekinezy i oddziela całą trójkę od siebie. 'Fineasz: '''Ej, czemu ja latam?! '''Ferb: '''Dobra...Mam moce! :D Nagle Baljeet macha ręką, a z ziemi wyrasta korzeń i owija Złą Izę. '''Baljeet: '''Ja też :D Tymczasem z ręki Fineasza wydobywa się płomień, który pali Bufordowi głowę, ale Ferb mocą Wody go ugasza. '''Fineasz: '''Super, też mam moc! '''Izabela:'Wypuście mnie!!!!. Macie mnie wypuścić, bo jak nie... 'Buford:'Jak nie to co?! Fineasz, ja żartowałem że kocham Izę. Naprawdę podoba mi się Adyson. 'Izabela:'Nie zobaczycie Izy. 'Fineasz: '''Eee...Sorki za to, że cię tak tłukłem... '''Ferb: '''To nie jest prawdziwa Iza! Ona jest zła! Nie wierzcie jej! '''Izabela:'Zamknij się Fletcher!!!!A o to wskazówka. Żeby odnaleźć Izę potrzeba prawdziwej miłości. 'Buford:'Spoko. Że co?! Bo nie kapuję. 'Izabela:'Ty ośle się nie znasz na miłości. Jedynie kogo kochasz to Baljeet. '''Baljeet: '''Eeee.... '''Ferb: '''Z prawdziwą miłością będzie łatwo, ale Buforb kocha Baljeeta? Co?! '''Buford:Ja go nie kocham. Ja go lubię dręczyć. Buford się rzuca na Izabelę, a ona znika. Buford:'Ups... '''Ferb: '''Mówiłem?! '''Fineasz: '''Daruj sob... Nagle Fineasz dostał wizję, na której widać Izabelę zamkniętą w wieży w Mordorze. '''Baljeet: '''Fineasz...? '''Buford:'Koleś co z tobą? 'Fineasz: '''Miałem wizję! Szybko, chodźcie za mną! '''Ferb: '''Co?! '''Baljeet: '''Może lepiej go posłuchajmy! '''Buford:'Dobra Fineasz i reszta zgrai poszła za Fineaszem 'Fineasz: '''Izabela jest gdzieś w dziwnej krainie, zwanej Mordorem. Ferb, Baljeet i Buford patrzeli na niego dziwnie '''Buford:'No to w drogę. I ruszyli. To, co zobaczyli ich przeraziło. Stali przed wielkim strasznym zamkiem. U góry latały nietoperze. Na górze w zamku zobaczyli okno. I się do niego wdrapali. Tam była związana Izabela. '''Fineasz: Poczekaj Izuś, zaraz cię uwolnię! Chciał podbiec do dziewczyny, ale drogę zagrodził mu smok. Ferb: No to pięknie... Fineasz za pomocą swoich mocy zmienił go w kupkę pyłu. Fineasz: I tak to się robi! Fineasz podbiegł do Izy i ją rozwiązał. Izabela:'Mój ty bohaterze. Izabela pocałowała Fineasza. '''Buford:'Rzygam tęczą....xD I co teraz? '''Fineasz: '''Trzeba uratować tamto miejsce, więc w drogę. Poszli dalej, ale po kilku minutach doszli do studni życzeń. '''Izabela:Patrzcie to studnia życzeń. Co sobie życzycie? Buford:'''Schabowe z ziemniaczkami i z golonką. I nagle pojawia się talerz ze schabowym, ziemniaczkami i z golonką '''Ferb: '''Ten tylko o żarciu... '''Fineasz: '''Dobra...Zaraz gdzie jest mapa?! '''Izabela:Jaka mapa? Buford:'''Ups. Zjadłem ją. '''Fineasz: '''Chciałbym mapę i kompas. Dostał to czego chciał i spojrzał na mapę. '''Fineasz: '''Dobra, to jeszcze daleko i .... zaraz co to było?! Nagle zza drzew wychodzi hydra. '''Izabela:Boję się. Buford beka. Buford:'''Ulżyło mi. '''Fineasz: '''Nie martw się moja księżniczko, ja cię obronię! '''Ferb: '''Znalazł się rycerz od siedmiu boleści! Fineasz użył swojej mocy, by podpalić jedną z głów hydry. '''Baljeet: Iza, jestem z tobą, też się boję! Izabela:'Och dziękuje. Fineasz, coś ty zrobił? '''Buford:'Ta on jest rycerzem, a ja grajkiem. '''Izabela:Ty masz moce?! Boję się ciebie, Fineasz!!! Fineasz: '''Iza, każdy z nas je ma! Nawet ty! Chłopaki, pokażcie! Ferb nabiera wody z niedalekiego źródełka za pomocą czarów i wlewa hydrze do ust, tak że ta aż się dusi. Baljeet sprawia, że z ziemii wyrastają długie pnącza i owijają kolejną z głów hydry i duszą ją. '''Fineasz: '''Buford ma moc elektrycznośći, a ty Izuś, powietrza! Wypróbujcie. Nagle hydra wymacznęła ogonem z ostrymi kolcami i zraniła Baljeeta. '''Ferb: Baljeet, stary! Żyjesz?! Baljeet: '''Wszystko mnie boli! Widze przed oczami krew! Baljeet zemdlał. '''Izabela:Trzeba mu pomóc. Izabela dmuchnęła, żeby Baljeetowi zrobiło się trochę zimniej Buford:'''I gitara jest. Jesteśmy niesamowitą piątką. Yey, zatańczę gamgam style! Buford tańczy gamgam style. '''Pepe: A on co odwala? Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe